


[Podfic] Cowardice

by momopods (momotastic)



Series: FMA Podfics [6]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bets & Wagers, Don't copy to another site, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 22:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17906561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momotastic/pseuds/momopods
Summary: "You know why I came back here instead of leaving the fucking military like I should have? Because I thought, oh, Mustang may be an asshole, but he's got a cause. Because I thought that under all this bullshit, you were a good person, but - you really are just a bastard, aren't you?"Roy made a bet, Ed finds out. Then shit really hits the fan.A Podfic of saltedshotgun's story.





	[Podfic] Cowardice

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cowardice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5506667) by [saltedshotgun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltedshotgun/pseuds/saltedshotgun). 



> Thanks to saltedshotgun for giving blanket permission to podfic.
> 
> The author tagged this as pre-slash since Roy and Ed don't actually get together yet but I still consider it beyond the Pre-slash stage. I didn't tag for violence in the Archive warnings but be advised that there is mention and description of severe injuries to one of the major characters.

[](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/FMA/Cowardice_big.png)

cover art by me, click for bigger

### Streaming

### Download

[MP3](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/FMA/%5bFMA%5d%20Cowardice.mp3) | (right click, save as) | 01:30:27 | 61 MB  
---|---|---|---  
[M4B](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/FMA/%5bFMA%5d%20Cowardice.m4b) | (right click, save as) | 01:30:27 | 53 MB  
  
### Additional Credit

Files hosted on [parakaproductions](http://parakaproductions.com). Thank you, [paraka](http://parakaproductions.com/paraka/), for providing this service.  
The song used for scene breaks is [Broken Arrows](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DGEz_vJ6BTc) by Daughtry. The actual scene breaks are from an instrumental version out of [this how-to-play video tutorial on YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yX3n1f0cnnU). 

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](http://kreativeerguesse.tumblr.com)!
> 
> All feedback loved, even if you just tell me what line you thought I read best!


End file.
